Little Dino-chan
by exploding-penguins
Summary: While unpacking boxes in their new apartment, Sakura discovers that Sasuke has a thing for stuffed animals.


**I don't own the Naruto series.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno sat down on the couch, looking over all of the boxes sitting in their living room. The two young ninjas had just moved into an apartment together, and now had to begin the tedious task of unpacking said boxes. Sakura didn't mind, though. She was over the moon with excitement. Here she was with the love of her life, taking their relationship to the next level. There was a time when she thought she would never so much as see Sasuke again, let alone be living with him. But Sasuke was back and he was here with her. They were ready to look forward to their future.<p>

After taking a few moments to relax, they got to work. Sasuke began unpacking a box containing pots and pans while Sakura knelt down next to a box of Sasuke's things. Upon opening the box, the first thing she saw was a book with a large tomato as the cover. Picking up the book, she realized it was a book of tomato based recipes. She stifled a laugh and was about to tease the daylights out of the raven when suddenly something else caught her attention.

"Aww, Sasuke-kun! I didn't know you had a thing for stuffed animals!" Sakura exclaimed, grinning widely.

Sasuke froze for a moment, eyes wide. Slowly, he turned toward his girlfriend and nearly face palmed at the sight that greeted him. Sakura was holding up a green stuffed dinosaur, which he'd had since childhood. She had a mischievous look on her face that he didn't like one bit.

"I don't," he said, not amused one bit.

"The fact that you have this cute little guy says otherwise," she said.

Sasuke looked away with a scowl, trying to hide the blush adorning his cheeks. He mentally slapped himself for not hiding the damn thing. He was an Uchiha, damn it. Uchihas didn't play with stuffed animals. Not that he still played with it or anything.

Sasuke turned back to face Sakura and saw that she had begun trying to make the plushie dance, a grin on her face. Sasuke couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his lips. He shook his head lightly and he moved to kneel down next to her. "My mother gave me this for my second birthday," he said softly.

Sakura stopped playing with the plushie and looked up at Sasuke. "Aa, I see. I'm sure it's special to you," she replied.

Sasuke nodded. "When I was a child, my father didn't pay attention to me at all. He was always so focused on Itachi. Then when Itachi got a little older, he was busy with missions all of the time. It got pretty lonely sometimes. But whenever I was feeling lonely, Dino-chan was always there."

Sakura giggled, a little surprised that he had even named the plushie. Dino-chan was clearly very special to Sasuke, and she honestly found the whole thing adorable. It was nice to see Sasuke's softer side. "That's so cute. It's also sweet that you've kept him all of this time. You didn't have to hide him from me, you know," she said softly.

"Who said I was hiding him from you?" he questioned.

"I saw the look on your face when I found him, Sasuke-kun."

"Damn. It just wasn't something I wanted people to find out about. Can you imagine what the dobe would say if he found out about this? He'd never let me hear the end of it," he sighed.

Sakura rolled her eyes at him, but smiled despite herself. "I promise, we'll keep this our little secret, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke smiled and put an arm around her. "Thanks. One day, we can give Dino-chan to our child," he said.

Sakura's eyes widened and she looked at him in surprise. Sasuke wanted to have a child with her? She knew he wanted children, but this was the first time he had flat out mentioned having a child of their own. Not that she was complaining. "O-Our child?"

He looked at her fondly and nodded. "Moving in together is just the first step toward our future together, Sakura. I want to spend my life with you, and have a family of our own one day."

Sakura felt happy tears welling up in her eyes, dropping Dino-chan and throwing her arms around him, effectively tackling him to the floor. "Yes! And Dino-chan can be her first toy!"

Sasuke chuckled after recovering from having the wind knocked out of him. He embraced her back. "Her? Our first child will definitely be a boy," he said.

She shook her head stubbornly. "I'll bet she'll be a girl!"

He couldn't help but laugh at how cute she could be. "We'll see about that."

"Yes, we will," she said, lifting herself off of him slightly so she could look into his onyx eyes. She smiled sweetly. "I'm so happy, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke smiled back at her, leaning up a little to place a kiss on her lips. He pulled away after a couple moments and gave her a small smile.

"I'm happy too, Sakura."

* * *

><p><strong>I had so much fun writing this! This turned into a fluff fest, haha. If you enjoyed, please leave a review and add this to your favorites!<strong>


End file.
